This is where you were
by BI-CHAN11
Summary: IT HAS BEEN FIXED! SORRY ABOUT THE FIRST MESS UP! U U Light and L finally reunite after six years and L shows Light were he's been after Sayu's wedding. Fluff if you squint every now and then!


Light stood in the doorway of L's apartment wide eyed 'since when was he so neat?', Light thought. "Something wrong Light?" Light shook his head and gave a smile, "Since when were you so neat Ryuzaki?

Last time I remember you were always alittle more care free." L gave a small frown, it seemed he was a bit offended. He grabbed Light's bags and placed them in his room, "I don't know whether you plan on staying here or staying in your place, so i'll just leave your things here."

L didn't get a reply back so he turned to see where Light could've gone off to.

He started to worry when he couldn't find Light, just when he started to believe he had offended him in some way Light walked in from the balcony, "It has a really nice -"

"Light-kun could you atleast tell me when you're leaving my sight? it would be very appreciated."

Light gave a sympathetic smile," I'm sorry. i didn't mean to scare you."

"You want to what?", After a couple of hours Light and L were having it out over one of L's weird "suggestions".

" I want me and Light-chan to have sexual activity out on my balcony." Light twitched at L's tone of voice, ' Damn ryuzaki, always saying things as if it's appropriate.'

"L, someone might see us and stop calling me chan."

L licked the fingers Light was holding to restrain his opinions, which caused him to give out a small moan.

"But Light-chan is obviously wanting of my big-" Light shoved a finger in the detectives mouth, " Don't say things like that out loud!", he screeched.

L removed the object from his sweet mouth and smirked, he was going to get Light to have a round two on his balcony, he refused to have it any other way.

" Light chan, I'm not going to let you up from this position if you will not allow me to carry out my fetish.

" Light gave a reluctant face,"Well, I guess i'm just going to stay like this until someone finds me."

"You're practically naked in a very short robe, wouldn't that be a bit embarassing?", L shot back.

Light didn't answer, L was growing impatient. He took in a deep breath and began caressing the male's body with his mouth, he smirked as the boy started giving in to the touch.

He stopped when Light wrapped his arms around his neck to recieve even more of the sweet touches.

This earned him a small groan from the younger man. He laughed, " Light chan's eyes are glazed over with lust", he whispered.

Light gave a frown, why couldn't L just give in already? "I'm not going to take you in this apartment Light, you know what I want and I can wait as long as I need to."

Light layed in the same spot and didn't budge, that is untl he felt something cold rub up his thigh and to his ass, 'Damn those magical hands of his.', Light thought.

Eventually L got what he wanted and Light was out on the balcony leaning over the small table that was provided for decor before he knew what he had gotten into.

He couldn't help but let out some of his cries and lust filled moans, the feeling of L's skilled tongue runnig up and down his back was too much to , there wasn't anyone too close by on their balcony to see or hear what the two were doing.

L on the other hand wasn't too pleased with that fact.

He would have to change that, it had seemed his dominant side had completely kicked in again and Light wasn't quite prepared for that burst of confidence,he thought.

That would have to change as well, he knew he would have to learn how to kneel to L's feet and that was asking for alot.

L wouldn't have it any other way.

"ARRRGHWwww...*huff,huff*L...-down." "shh, Light-kun should hold in his cries of pleasure before someone hears us.

" Light shoved his own hand in his mouth to restrain the disturbing noises he was making,L was taking him as fast as he pleased and didn't plan on slowing down anytime soon,he was being ripped apart but pleasured.

He felt as if he was going to explode he was so close to-"oi! pretty boy!", Light's eyes grew a million times bigger than usual, he knew that voice all too well.

"Mello...", L grunted out. Apparently L was very close as well, he kept swearing everytime he heard Matt's car keys jingle from the hall.

Light gripped on to the white rail that was keeping him from falling to his doom and clenched his teeth as L went deeper, "L..!", he choked out.

L didn't restrain himself he was so close and his sweat was driiping from his chest to Light's back, "Almost done.", he grunted.

"Oi! Pretty boy we're here to see you guys! we have good news! Matt and I- just caught the two of you...sexing things up.", he said with a face of slight disgust.

Matt walked up behind the blonde and immediately spit out the beverage he was drinking and began choking, "Holy shiiit!",he yelled while shielding his eyes, "Put your ass away L!"

Mello went to the sofa and pulled out his chocolate and prented as if he didn't just hear Light reach his climax, which was followed by L's (his mentor).

Matt ran to the bathroom and spit up alittle, the only man he ever wanted to see naked was his Mello,no one else.

He had just been scarred for life and Light had just been embarassed out of his mind.

L greeted his two friends with a sexy smile and excused himself to the shower, inviting Light to follow.


End file.
